The Mermaid's Playmate
by Stephy825
Summary: When a small child explores Lake Verity, he is accidentally sucked into the lake and ends up in a completely different world...underwater! And then things start to get weirder when he meets a certain mermaid...
1. Prologue

Another attempt for a crossover...haha I'm not that sure what to say here...I just hope it's okay. It's only a Prologue so...please enjoy! And review too...

* * *

"Hurry up Oddish! You're falling behind!" a young voice came from the bushes. The voice came from a child who was wearing a simple green shirt with a thick white line in the middle. His navy blue shorts were a little dirty from crawling around the bushes a lot. You could be asking what an eight year old would be doing in such a place with one grass/poison type pokémon following him, well here's the gist of it.

This is little Harada Riku and his...bodyguard, Oddish. There wasn't much to do in the house for Riku, and ever since Senri disappeared, it has been way more boring than he ever experienced before. So, convincing his grandparents to let him go outside, they agreed on one condition...

And that was this little pokémon.

* * *

"Oddish-odd! Oddish!" the weed pokémon cried to him. It was really hard keeping up with him; well the fact that an Oddish doesn't have hands hinders him a bit, with all the twigs and leaves brushing on him.

Finally, the pokémon was able to catch a small tinge of light. He ran towards it and was greeted with the warm sunlight on his blue body, the leaves on its head seemed restored and healthy.

"There you are! What took you so long Oddish?" the child asked while bending down to his grandpa's trusty pokémon.

"Oddish-Oddish-Odd!"

"It's not my fault! I just didn't want it to be boring!"

"Oddish-Odd..?"

"It won't be exciting if we've taken the usual path Oddish." the grass pokémon decided not to argue with him anymore, anyway they were here, so why bother?

The two were standing in front of Lake Verity, a place where Riku tends to go whenever there was nothing to do. There is actually a walking path to get here, but as you can see, Riku thought otherwise.

The lake was as clear as always. The boy loved it here since it's always so peaceful, and because of the stories his brother would tell him often, about a legendary pokémon living deep within the lake. The trainer would occasionally tell his little brother that it wasn't a myth, for the reason that he has seen the pokémon himself before he became a pokémon trainer. No one would believe him except for Riku, who was always asking him to describe how the pokémon looked like and his experience with it. The story made the boy want to meet the legendary as well because according to Senri, Mesprit was friendly. Yet now...

"Oddish? You think Mesprit would know what happened to Big Brother?" he murmured. They were sitting on the grass as they both gazed at Lake Verity. The grass pokémon looked at him and gave Riku a puzzled face. "Oddish..."

"Yeah, maybe...but we might never know huh?" Oddish pitied the child. He's been trying to make such a strong face for everyone when Senri was gone. In truth, he was the one everyone expected to grieve the most, but he was actually the quickest to recover. And in a short span of time he was smiling again, which helped everyone feel better. Oddish felt the bottled emotions inside him...they were so strong that it was surrounding him like a veil...

"So what do you want to do now Oddish?" Riku suddenly asked, and the veil swiftly disappeared. The pokémon glanced at the kid's face. Smiling...he wondered how he was able to take for so long, even though it was barely a year since his big brother...you know the rest.

"Oddish...Odd..?" he ran to a nearby tree filled with Sitrus berries. The little pokémon tried to climb it, but his body wasn't made to do such, so he kept on falling on the grass.

"Oddish, you know that you have to evolve first before you can climb..."

"Oddish-Odd-Oddish!" he retorted back.

"Well I'm not saying it's impossible but..." the pokémon didn't pay attention him because he was focused on climbing the tree. Riku sighed; it was always like him to do that. The kid turned back to the lake, just gazing at it made him feel better...

"...huh?" Riku noticed that a small part of the lake was...glowing. He ran closer to the lake and tried to take a better look when all of a sudden, he felt like he was pulled into the lake. "H-help! Oddish!" the pokémon wasn't even aware of Riku's cry, because it was already silenced by the water engulfing the boy...

* * *

"Odd?" at some point, the little pokémon finally gave up trying to climb the tree. He turned around and expected to see the child there--

"Oddish?!" the pokémon was shocked that there was no one in sight. The pokémon quickly scanned his surroundings, but there was no sign of him. 'Oh what am I going to tell him? That Riku just disappeared?...' he shuddered at the thought, half because of the humongous punishment he was going to get, and the other because...it feels too similar like the time they all lost Senri...


	2. Chapter 1 : Found Underwater

I think I updated this first because the chapter seemed easy to write, though I hate it that it still resulted in less than a thousand words...oh well, please R&R if you have time!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Found Underwater

"..."

".....uuh..." the little boy groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and was at shock. Riku saw..._fish_. He saw coral populating the ground with crabs and starfish poking around for food and such. He looked up and saw dolphins swimming above him...wait, _swimming_?

"Where am I?" as he spoke, he made little bubbles from his mouth. Riku tried to grab the bubbles, but it somehow felt harder to move his arms around. He could only think of one thing...he was _underwater_. But...what puzzled him is that he's still breathing normally, like he's on land...

"Oddish?!" he yelled, but the water made it hard to talk. He skimmed his surroundings, but the little pokémon wasn't there. "The lake...is this the bottom of Lake Verity?" the boy thought. "But I don't see any pokémon around here..." all he saw were all kinds of creatures resembling pokémon. If they look like pokémon but they aren't, what are they?

Before Riku could try to move around in this new place, he was tackled by something and fell on the seafloor.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked. When his vision cleared he saw a...red-haired girl with...a tail of a_ fish_? Riku nearly screamed in fright as he swam as fast as he could to...anywhere, at least far away from her!

"H-hey! Are you in a hurry?" the girl popped up right in front of him, making him nearly shout again. "U-uh..." the boy could barely speak!

The red-haired girl cocked her head at him, and then she noticed that he had two legs instead of a merman's tail. "You're a human?!" she exclaimed. Her voice surprised him a lot. "Y-yeah...and you are..?"

"Ariel, a mermaid!" she beamed happily, which made Riku even more confused than before. Why would she suddenly get excited over a human like himself?...

"Why are you so happy?" he asked Ariel, who was still swimming around in excitement. As soon as she heard his question, she swam closer and showed him a big grin. "Because I never saw a human before! Father says that we shouldn't go near humans, but I know that not all of them are bad!" she inspected Riku from head to toe. "Besides, you look younger than I am!" she giggled.

"A-ariel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what pokémon are?" at that moment her face was filled with puzzlement. "_Pokémon_? Is that something humans use?"

"N-no...they're creatures that live on land and the sea." Riku made a gesture that meant the entire ocean.

"Mm...nope, I never heard of them." that already scared the boy. "Not even the word pokémon?" the mermaid shook her head. "You're the first person who ever said it. Father never mentioned anything about...pokémon." that gave Riku an idea.

"Does your father teach you everything about the ocean Ariel?"

"Well...sorta. He knows quite a lot!"

"Can I meet him?"

"NO!!" the sudden outburst surprised the boy again. "S-sorry about that, but my father hates humans. We have a law that we are forbidden to interact with humans at all. Bringing you to him will be like having a death wish!" that dampened Riku's spirits by a ton.

"Is...it really that bad?"

"He could turn you into dust with his trident."

"Okay nevermind." he quickly responded. "Is there anyone else who's knows the ocean well?"

"Um...maybe Sebastian might know something on _'pokémon'_."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"You could say my father's right-hand man."

"I-isn't that dangerous? I mean...what if he hurts me too because I'm a human?" the mermaid swam a circle around Riku's body, flashing a bright smile. "Nah don't worry, he'll listen I'm sure!" Riku laughed nervously at Ariel's enthusiasm. Then something hit Ariel. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Riku."

"That's a weird name." she replied quickly with another grin. The boy just sighed. "So...where is Sebastian now?"

"Not sure. We'll just have to search for him." Riku's expression showed something like this: Whaaat..?! Ariel noticed it and pats her hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to search the whole ocean Riku! He should be just somewhere in Atlantica anyway!" she grabbed Riku's hand and began to pull him as she swam. "Hey I thought humans can't breathe underwater, so how come you can Riku?"

"I'm not sure about that myself...did your father tell you that?" she nodded. "Your father knows a lot for a...person who lives underwater."

"You call it a _'merman' _Riku, and you have to be careful on how you address him, he is the king of Atlantica."

"Really? Then that makes you..."

"A princess, yeah. But I don't like all the rules, I prefer to be free and roam around more, especially in the human land."

"That's one thing we can agree on." he uttered as Ariel continued to pull Riku through the ocean. "Though I already miss land...and my grandparents."

"...did something happen to your parents Riku?"

"...they...passed away when I was a baby."

"O-oh..." her face grew sad as well. "My mom...also died when I was really little."

"At least you have your dad."

"And my six other sisters."

"_Six_? I only have an older brother..." those words already made Riku want to cry. But he suppressed his tears before Ariel could see it. "Anyway, are we there already?"

"We're close..." then after a large bed of rocks, Riku saw a large, glowing city. He was at awe at the city. "That's...Atlantica..?" she nodded. "It's beautiful..." Riku muttered.

"O-kay! Riku, you stay here and make sure that you won't be spotted while I get Sebastian out here to talk!" the boy nodded in agreement, and a second after, she was speeding away into the city.

"That girl is _waay_ too energetic." he gazed up and stared at the water above. "You can't really see the sky from here huh? Well, I guess I'm going to be stuck underwater for a while..." he sighed. "I hope grandpa, grandma and Oddish aren't that worried about me..."


	3. Chapter 2 : Realization

Chapter 2 - Realization

"How long is Ariel gonna take?" Riku thought. He wasn't that sure how long he's been waiting on the bedrock, but there really wasn't much to do here...all he could do is wait till the mermaid comes with Sebastian. "Come to think of it, wonder what Sebastian looks like? Another merman? Or maybe some powerful water creature..?" he mused. Riku began to imagine lots of monster that may look like Sebastian until someone suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Hey Riku!" the boy screamed in surprise, then calmed down when he saw it was Ariel.

"So where's Sebastian?" he asked, picturing some large animal beside the mermaid.

Instead, something pinched him on the leg. "Ow!" Riku looked down and saw a tiny, red crab. A really tiny, red crab with an angry and annoyed look on its face. "I'm Sebastian, and it's rude to ignore me _human_." his voice was filled with disgust, especially when he said the word 'human'.

"_Sebastian_! Be nice to Riku!" Ariel said while carrying him.

"So...this crab is your dad's right-hand man?" the boy tried not to laugh, even though he knew that laughing would result to a lot of pinching...or worse.

"Hmph. I knew this would be a bad idea." the crab attempted to wriggle away from Ariel's hands, but the mermaid was keeping a strong grip on him. "Ariel let me go!"

"But you have to help Riku Sebastian!"

"And why would I help a human? You know how much trouble it would cause to all of us if King Triton found out about this. Actually, it would be better if we would destroy the boy right here. At least nobody would know that you even came down here-" the mermaid covered his mouth.

"That's enough Sebastian." she mumbled. "Either say something to help him or you'll suffer the consequences." the crab actually flinched in fright, which is something that Riku didn't expect. The boy made a mental not to himself, never get on Ariel's-any mermaid's bad side.

Finally, Ariel released her grip on the crab, and he swam away from her immediately, at least around five meters away from her. "Fine...I'll _try_ to help you out."

"What do you mean by try?" Riku repeated in confusion.

"This is the first time for me to see a human this close. The easiest thing to do is for you to swim back where you came from. Now...shoo."

"W-what? I...I can't...I don't belong here..." Riku murmured unhappily, the two of them seemed a bit puzzled. "Didn't you come from up there? In the _'human world'_?" Ariel asked.

"...it's...kinda hard to explain." Riku could see question marks on both the mermaid and the crab's face. "I do belong in a 'human world', but not here. It's somewhere else. Where I came from, there were these creatures called 'pokémon'-"

"The one you asked me awhile ago?" the boy nodded. "Yeah, yet in this place, there are no pokémon...which means that I'm in an entirely different...um...what's the word?" Riku mulled it over a bit, and then snapped his finger. "Dimension! Right...probably I'm from a different dimension from yours..." then Riku folded his arms. "If that's the case then this would be harder than I thought..."

"So why am I here again?" Sebastian suddenly cut in the boy's thoughts. "If you figured that all by yourself, then why did you call me all the way here?"

"Because..." Ariel looked annoyed by the crab's constant questions. "We need help with Riku getting back to his family!"

Sebastian sighed, afterwards he stared at Riku. "Well, do you know how you got here at least? Maybe we can find a way from there."

"I...I was _pulled_..." when Riku said that the mermaid's face was filled with shock. "By something...the water...but I don't..." Riku tried to massage his head first, trying to recall the events that happened before he ended up here. "The lake...I was in Lake Verity...it suddenly pulled me and dragged me down to the bottom...or so I thought. When I came to, I was floating in the sea...and I didn't drown..." then the boy wondered about something. "Wait...there's something that I don't get. The creatures here...what are they?"

"Huh? If you're talking about the fish and the dolphins-"

"Fish? Dolphins? What are those?"

"They're animals that live here in the sea. It's pretty common to see many kinds of animals like those..."

"I've never seen anything like them...but they look similar to pokémon for some reason..." Riku went closer to a swimming fish. "I mean, if you just colored it orange and change a few things, it would look like a magikarp..." he mumbled.

"Magikarp? Is that a pokémon?" Ariel asked, and Riku nodded in reply. "Uh huh...but I'm still wondering why the animals here look nearly the same as ours..."

"So do you know where this 'Lake Verity' is?" Sebastian asked. The boy shook his head. "I just came to in the middle of nowhere...it was luck that I bumped into Ariel...oh wait, she bumped into me." Ariel gave a little grin.

"Now what..? It will take forever to search this entire ocean looking for the way out.." Riku mumbled sadly. "Maybe I'll be stuck here forever..."

Suddenly Ariel swam towards him and patted his shoulders. "It'll be fine Riku! We'll find your home soon! I'll help you out as much as I can!" she said happily. "And Sebastian will help too!" the crab gaped. "What?"

"Come on Sebastian! Pretty please?" to the crab's dismay, the mermaid did the _'puppy dog eyes'_ trick on him...and soon, Sebastian had to agree. "Alright...but if we get in trouble..." Ariel flashed a large smile. "Like what I said, don't worry about it! We'll find a way to Riku's home without Daddy knowing!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh what am I going to do with you Ariel...you always seem to be causing trouble for me..." the crab mumbled unhappily. Riku giggled slightly; he was happy that they were going to lend a hand, but it was still risky. And they were all still on square one. Where are they going to find some clues about a way back?

"Hey you guys...one last question, where am I going to stay?" Ariel turned to him, then an idea came to her, a really, really dangerous idea...

"Ariel...what are you thinking..?" Sebastian didn't like that look on Ariel's face. He knew that whatever was swimming in her mind must be one of the most precarious ideas that anyone could come up with.

"He's going to stay in the castle!" Ariel exclaimed. All the other two could do was gape.


	4. Chapter 3 : Explore

Chapter 3 - Explore

Riku knew with the reaction Sebastian had, the plan Ariel stated would be really dangerous and risky. But when the child was right nearby the gate to Atlantica, he was starting to regret to have ever agreed to her in the first place. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel fascinated by the site of all the mermen and mermaids roaming the area; going on with their lives. It would have looked nearly like the world above if they weren't swimming and had legs instead of fins. In his condition, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Explain the plan again please..." the brunette muttered to the red-haired girl beside him as he was hiding behind a large rock. Sebastian wasn't with them since he had to go back in case they would try to find them for being gone so long.

"Don't worry Riku! All we have to do is to avoid people seeing you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. The child sighed. "I meant how not what."

"Easy, we _are_ underwater aren't we?"

"So..? I don't see-" all of a sudden she grabbed his arm again and pulled him across the water with amazing speed. The eight-year-old was carried quickly to another area where there seemed to be lesser merpeople. Ariel then stopped, and then turned back to her companion. "See, I told you we can sneak past!" she beamed. Instead of something like praise, his reply was more of panting. "N-never...do that again...without telling me first."

The mermaid pouted. "You're no fun." she mumbled while crossing her arms.

"I'm a human, not a fish." he replied. "Anyway, where are we?" only then did Riku realized he was surrounded by different kinds of sea-plants and coral. He was in a garden...an underwater backyard or something. Though the place looked anything far from a normal backyard. The brunette had one guess, and when he looked behind him, his guess was confirmed. Right there was a huge golden castle that seemed to reach fifty feet or something. "You live in there..?" he asked.

"Yep! Cool isn't it?" Ariel grinned. "Do humans make tall buildings like this?"

"Well, yeah but..._woah_. This is way beyond what I imagined." he uttered in awe.

"C'mon! I'll bring you to my room!"

"Okay sure—wait. What?" Riku didn't have the chance to react since the mermaid already started to pull him across the water and bring him to a large window. The red-haired girl lightly pushed the boy aside as she entered the room and left the brunette to lean on the wall of the palace. "Ariel! There you are!" a voice came from the room. The child thought of it belonging to one of her sisters...

"Where did you go this time?" another voice that felt livelier to Riku said.

"Actually, that's not the important thing now." Ariel replied as she cued the boy to swim inside. The brunette mouthed _'are you sure about this' _to her. She responded by mouthing _'yes'_.

Riku sighed and stepped in, earning a collective gasp from the six sisters.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Riku, a human that can breathe underwater! Isn't it cool?" instead of answering, the mermaids quickly surrounded the boy and gazed at him like he was some sort of alien. They all looked fascinated and even tried to pinch the boy's cheek. The child felt really uncomfortable being in the situation he was in now. Ever since that little incident with three girls trying to play dress up with him when he was four, he preferred to shy away from girls near his age...

At the situation he was in, he wasn't sure if he even had the choice of taking a couple of steps back. "_A-ariel_..." he sputtered while trying to move away from them with no avail. "Can I stay somewhere else? Please?"

"You don't like it here?" the youngest mermaid among the seven asked.

"I'm not...that comfortable with girls..." he irritatingly smacked one of her sister's hands away that was trying to touch his face, which made them all gasp in surprise. "I'm not some kind of _'play thing'_ for you okay?" the brunette shouted to the six. He then exhaled and sat on the floor; hugging his knees tightly. "I just want to go home..."

They all looked at him with concern as the small boy avoided all of their gazes and stared at nothing in particular. Ariel was about to try comforting him, but Athena, the eldest held her by the shoulder and shook her head. "But..."

"It'll be better for him to give him some time to think Ariel." she whispered softly. The mermaid gestured all of them to go outside for the mean time while Riku remained in the room. At least he would be safe in there at the moment. The King or anyone else for that matter would never suspect a human boy who can breathe underwater to be in the Princesses' Room...

As soon as they all left, the brunette looked up and took a good look around the place he was in. For him, it was still hard to believe that he was indeed hundreds of feet under land and in the water. The constant bubbles that came from his mouth were like a reminder to him, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought about this bizarre world. Pokémon don't exist here, but creatures that look like them do. Mermaids and mermen seem to be common in this dimension even though they were normally fairytales. He wondered...are there people like him up there in land where he supposedly belonged? The crab that was said to be the king's right-hand man seemed like he knew very little about humans...

"This is so confusing..." he muttered to himself while in a daze about all his musings. "I wonder why I was even brought here in the first place?" his mind then clicked; like he stumbled upon a clue of some sort. "The reason...why haven't I thought of it before?" he stood up and swam to the large opening and gazed at the various merpeople going on with their lives. "The only thing that could have the power to do such a thing should be a powerful pokémon. A _legendary_. If I was in Lake Verity, then the most obvious answer would be Mesprit." his mind was reeling with ideas and thoughts; trying to put the little pieces he had together to form something logical...or something that at least made sense. "But then, what if there is someone or something as powerful as a legendary in here as well? If there are animals that look like pokémon, then legendaries should apply too..."

Riku's eyes lit up at the possibility he was thinking of. "Maybe...maybe that creature's the key to bring me back home!" he grinned widely. "I have to find Ariel. She knows this place a whole lot more than I do. If this thing really is out there somewhere, then she has to know something about it!"

He was about to swim off in to the open before he quickly realized that he was supposed to be hiding. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Well, at least Ariel's sister was right. I did need some time to think everything through after all." the brunette turned around and only then noticed the seaweed that acted like a door. A single thought crossed his mind, and already he was battling with himself whether to do it or not.

His more curious side won the argument. "I-it won't be that long..." he mumbled to himself. "There's no harm in exploring..." taking careful movements, he went outside the room and found himself in a large hallway. Swimming as fast as he could, he was able to get pretty far without encountering a single merperson in sight. Before he knew it, he was floating right in front of a very very big golden door with two huge handles on each side. It just so happened that the left side of the door was slightly open, as if it was inviting Riku to sneak inside. Being the curious eight-year-old he was, the boy cautiously went in, and all he could do was stare in amazement.

"_Woah_..."

The room was a lot bigger than he had anticipated. The pillars seemed to be made of white marble, carved out in to thick cylinders that looked like they were shaped to perfection. In the far end of the room, there was a stairway (he didn't think they would have them since they can swim) that lead to a beautifully crafted throne what Riku guessed was made out of colorful coral, metals and other kinds of gems.

He could have gaped at it all day if it not for the sounds he heard behind the door. The boy panicked and swiftly proceeded to hiding behind one of the columns which thankfully were big enough to cover his whole body. For a few moments there was complete silence...

Suddenly, the door burst open, and he heard the steps of a crustacean; Sebastian. The child took a very small peek, and gulped when he saw that he wasn't alone.

Beside him was King Triton...Ariel's father. He was holding his trident and his serious face already scared the brunette greatly. "This is bad..." he thought. "How am I going to get out of here without being seen?"

"Is there any news about Antlantica Sebastian?" he heard the king speak. The man's tone held a lot of authority, but he seemed to be a good king. Riku didn't like the part about him hating humans though as said by Ariel and the tiny crab.

"Nothing unusual Your Highness." his right-hand man replied. "Although..." he quickly covered his mouth with his claw.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no Your Highness! I was just thinking about...uuh Ariel, that's all." he then began to laugh nervously. Riku mentally face-palmed. "I can't believe how bad Sebastian is at keeping a secret."

"Hm...alright then. You may go."

"Y-yes Your Highness..." the boy heard the little sea creature scuttle away. He wished that he didn't just leave. Now he was all alone with the king...and he didn't even know about it.

"What do I do...what do I do?" he peeked again from behind the pillar and saw that King Triton was sitting on his throne with a bored expression. From his view, he can see the entire room from the front. And unfortunately, the door was right there, and seemed to be the only exit he had. "Great. Just great."

Out of the blue, he heard King Triton speaking...to himself. His voice was soft so Riku couldn't hear it that very well. The brunette was pretty sure though about his genuine concern about his daughters...especially Ariel. "Well I'll be worried too if I had a daughter that always goes to areas that I've probably never been." he thought; trying to be sympathetic. Something he said though caught his attention...and the only way to know what he's really saying is to go closer...

"Carefully..." he took a few baby steps forward and tried to make the smallest movements possible. "Care~fully..."

The brunette sighed quietly in relief that he was right below the throne of King Triton; leaning on the wall of the marble stairway. "-she gets close with a human, I wouldn't know what I would do...Ariel is so _young_...so _energetic_...ever since she brought music back to Antlantica, her curiosity seemed to have _tripled_...especially about those..._humans_..." he stressed the same word the same way Sebastian did. The way he did it made Riku shudder in fear. He then wondered, what made King Triton hate people so much?

He wasn't able to dwell on the topic though because the door suddenly slammed open and revealed some dolphins dressed up in soldier gear. "We have an emergency Your Highness!" they cried. The king bolted from his throne and grabbed his trident. "What is it?"

"It's Ursula, she's-" the poor creature wasn't able to finish his sentence since the merman zipped passed by him and left the three mammals gawking for a few seconds. They rapidly snapped back to their senses though and followed their king, leaving Riku in the room.

"That was...unexpected." he muttered.

"Riku!" a voice came out. The brunette left his hiding place and could now clearly see the golden entrance wide open...and Ariel floating there with a worried expression. "I'm over here Ariel!" he shouted in reply. The mermaid heard him and smiled when she saw the boy waving at her.

"I was so worried about you! What are you doing here in Daddy's throne room?" she asked.

"Curiosity I guess." he replied. "But that's not really important now. Who's Ursula?"

"Who?"

"Your father was saying-" he then stopped himself. There must have been a reason why King Triton looked so alarmed and Ariel has no clue about it. "Maybe they were hiding the danger from her so that she wouldn't be worried or something." he thought.

"Daddy was saying what..?"

"Nothing. It's...nothing." he showed a smile to her to convince her there was truly nothing to worry about. "Anyway, where am I going to stay exactly?"

"I took care of that! We have an extra room in here in the palace. You can stay in there! I already told the servants that you're going to be there and not to disturb you...of course, I didn't say you were a human."

"That's good."

"C'mon, let's check it out!"

"Wait, you haven't seen it yet-?" his question was cut short when he was grabbed by the wrist once more and was dragged outside the room.

* * *

**A/N : **Woohoo! I finally updated this fic after sooo long! Ehehe, I hope I didn't disappoint you or anything, I was just typing this...and I'm sleepy. I like Riku. XD

Please Review! Please?


End file.
